Doux
by kohaihei
Summary: ; bts fanfiction, vkook/taekook. ) Jungkook yang membutuhkan asupan gula membuatnya kembali ke dalam pelukan sang mantan.


**Doux. It means sweet.**

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Geliin.

 **Pair:** Top!Taehyung Bottom!Jungkook

 _ **Euhm, I only own the plot. It's based on my own love story in a virtual world huhuhu.**_

* * *

Di malam rabu yang kelabu, kesunyian yang nyaman dihiasi rintik-rintik hujan yang menenangkan hati. Malam ini memanglah sejuk. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan mengganggu dua sejoli yang asyik bergelut dalam selimut, sedang memberikan kehangatan terhadap satu sama lain− maksudku, bukan dalam hal _itu_. Kau tahu, kehangatan yang ini lebih membuatmu candu dan akan membuatmu tidak rela untuk menghentikannya. Seperti saling memberikan pelukan hangat dan beberapa kecupan manis−yang tentunya mendebarkan hati.

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook tetap hanya berdiam diri dibawah selimut yang menjadi barang bukti kemesraan mereka berdua. Entahlah, mereka berdua sama persis. Saling menyukai malam hujan yang sejuk dan sangat menyukai sebuah kesunyian yang bukan berarti sedang dalam situasi canggung.

Kim Taehyung menatap lekuk wajah pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang memejamkan matanya−menikmati momen. Senyum manis yang selalu menjadi favorit Jungkook, terlukis indah di wajahnya. Jika saja Jungkook melihat mahakarya Tuhan yang indah ini sedang tersenyum manis penuh makna karena dirinya, pipinya akan terlihat persis seperti tomat, serta jantungnya yang berdegup kencang akan membuatnya menjadi tak karuan.

"Hyung, berhenti menatapku…" gumam Jungkook yang masih memejamkan matanya. Entah bagaimana ia tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang menatapnya penuh cinta. Insting, mungkin?

Taehyung tertawa renyah sebagai balasan. "Kau selalu tahu jika aku sedang menatapmu, apa kau ini memiliki kekuatan _power_ atau sejenisnya, huh?" candanya. Jungkook terkekeh mendengar lelucon Taehyung yang sebenarnya tidak lucu, tapi ia tetap menyukainya. Tentu. Bisa dibilang, Jungkook sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Geli, tidak? Aku iya.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang dari dulu mengganggu pikirannya. Kau tahu, tidak? Taehyung dan Jungkook pernah memiliki hubungan. Iya, pernah. Selama empat tahun. Hubungan yang tidak bisa dibilang romantis, tapi manis. Tapi itu dulu. Sampai Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan alasan yang sebenarnya sangat−sangat klasik. Tidak cocok lagi, katanya. Dan Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang baru. Jungkook tentu saja tidak bisa, karena, sungguh, sumber kebahagiaannya hanyalah seorang Kim Taehyung. Tidak tahu apa yang Jungkook pikirkan saat itu, ia hanya pasrah mengiyakan apa yang Taehyung katakan. Taehyung pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dikesendirian dan dalam keadaan menyedihkan.

Kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Dan kau hanya melamun dengan rasa sesak di dada. Aku bersumpah, itu sangat sakit.

Saat itu, beberapa bulan kemudian, saat Jungkook sudah mulai mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan perasaannya yang masih singgah di hati terhadap Taehyung, sialnya−sungguh sial Taehyung malah datang kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya di hadapan Jungkook. Taehyung mengatakan ia merindukan Jungkook dengan sangat brengseknya, ia sangat ingat apa yang Taehyung katakan saat pertama kali berjumpa dengannya, _lagi._ " _Jellybean, how have you been? I miss you._ " Persetan.

Jungkook sedang asyiknya bernostalgia sendiri di dalam pikirannya, tanpa disadari air mata menetes sedikit demi sedikit membasahi pipi mulus nan kenyalnya itu. Taehyung yang sedari tadi menatap Jungkook, tersontak dan mengerjap−sedikit heran, " _Jellybean_ …?" Jungkook menyahut dengan gumaman yang samar terdengar. Jungkook benci saat Taehyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis seperti itu. Itu hanya membuat dadanya semakin berdebar, bahkan sangat cepat.

"Sayang, kau oke?" Ibu jari Taehyung mengusap pipi kenyal Jungkook bermaksud menghapus air mata yang tetap mengalir di pipi mantan kekasihnya. Oke, aku lupa memberitahu dan harus aku pertegas bahwa mereka _bukan_ sepasang kekasih _lagi_.

Kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih? **Sebuah kebiasaan**. Kebiasaan yang sangat susah dihilangkan untuk mereka berdua. Pernah dengar ini tidak? − _Kebiasaan bersama lebih sulit dilupakan dibanding sebuah perasaan._

" _Jellybean_ , kau tahu aku tidak suka seseorang menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa menatapku. Itu tidak sopan, Jeon. Hey, tatap aku." Taehyung berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar rendah, atau bisa diartikan berarti dia sedang dalam mode serius.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola matanya yang sekarang sudah memerah. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Sungguh." Benar. Jungkook sudah pasti berbohong. Kata-kata itu tentu biasanya tidak memiliki makna yang sesungguhnya.

Taehyung menghela nafas, "Kau ini. Ucapanmu tidak sinkron dengan hati dan pikiranmu. Ayo jujur. Jungkook yang ku kenal tidak pernah berbohong." Jungkook terbungkam. Ia hanya menatap kedua bola mata Yoongi dengan penuh makna.

Jungkook mengulas senyum kecil seolah-olah meyakinkan Taehyung bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, walau ujung-ujungnya ia akan memberitahu kebenarannya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu. Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. _Hanya_ itu." Kali ini, Taehyung yang terbungkam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jungkook terkekeh. " _Sugar_ hyung. Ini manusiawi, oke? Tenang saja. Eh tunggu−apa aku tadi menangis? Cih, memalukan." Sebelum Jungkook mengusap pipinya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya yang sudah hampir mengering, Taehyung dengan spontan merengkuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Jungkook sontak mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Taehyung. Mencium aroma tubuh Taehyung yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya. Yang selalu ia rindukan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berpelukan dalam diam, Jungkook bergumam memanggil pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, "Tae hyung."

"Siapa Tae?" ucap Taehyung dengan nada datar yang terdengar sedikit menyeramkan.

"Euhm… maksudku, _Sugar_ hyung." Ralat Jungkook sembari mendengus pelan.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Iya, _Jellybean_?"

Jungkook menengadahkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah Taehyung, "Apa… aku boleh memakan makanan yang manis?"

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya−bingung. "Malam-malam begini? Kau yakin?"

Jungkook menyengir tak berdosa, "Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak pernah tidak yakin jika itu tentang makanan manis. Ayolah, hyung. Aku butuh asupan gula." Taehyung menyeringai tipis. Taehyung tahu, Jungkook pasti tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi otak Taehyung yang agak sedikit miring ini menangkap kata-kata tersebut dalam makna lain.

"Jadi, kau butuh asupan gula, hm?" Dalam makna lain di dalam otak Taehyung; _kau menginginkanku_?

Jungkook mengangguk dengan semangat dan tetap memberikan senyum manis guna membujuk Taehyung untuk memberikannya beberapa makanan manis –huh pantas saja Jungkook manis.

" _I'm yours then. Again._ "

Ditanggapi cepat oleh Jungkook, " _Of course, you are mine._ "

Jungkook membelalakkan kedua matanya setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Tunggu, apa?

 **The End**

* * *

 **P.S:** Hohoho it's been awhile! Apa kabar, _peasants_? Bercanda. Apa kabar, manteman? Oh ya, maaf bila ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai dan kurang berkenan, wawasan bahasaku kurang. Semoga suka! Eh satu lagi, keberatan untuk review? Hehehe :)

 **P.S.S:** Ternyata ada kesalahan saat aku publish tadi malam, jadi aku re-publish! Hehehehe. Kalau tidak salah, ada yang review katanya bingung ya? HAHAHAH MAAFKAN YA GOMENNASAI.


End file.
